smg4mariofandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Steve
'Steve '''est un personnage récurrent des vidéos de SMG4. C'est un minecraftien venant du monde de ''Minecraft. Il commences ses apparitions récurrentes à partir de début 2011, mais apparaît plus occasionnellement à partir de fin 2014. Son apparence la plus "remarquable" est dans World of Craftmine. Son t-shirt est de couleur bleu cyan, son pantalon de couleur bleue, ses chaussures de couleur grise et il est basané. Personnalité Steve est plutôt hors de la réalité, comme lorsqu'il essaie de draguer un cochon ou un Goomba alors que pour lui, c'est une magnifique jeune fille (Super Minecraft 64 Bloopers: Legend of Steve). Il est aussi sujet à des attaques de Creeper, dû au fait qu'il vivait dans Minecraft et Steve aime également courir après des poulets pour une obscure raison. Il est révélé dans Super Mario Attorney qui si une personne lui pose une question très précise, il va répondre très correctement, alors que si la question n'est pas précise selon lui, il va répondre avec des réponses banales. Apparitions * Super Mario 64 Bloopers: The World of Craftmine * Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Ssenmodnar (1,000 Subs) * Super Minecraft 64 Bloopers: Herobrine * Super Minecraft 64 Bloopers: The Nether * Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Ssenmodnar 2 (100th Vid.) * Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Ssenmodnar 4 (30,000 Soobs) * Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Castle Creepers * 101 Ways for Mario to Die (The Right Way!) 50,000 Subs! * Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Ssenmodnar 5 (WAT O_O Edition) * Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Mineswap * Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Birthday Freakout. * Christmas 2013: The 12 Idiots of Christmas * SM64: Ssenmodnar 6 (New Year's Edition) * SM64 Short: How to make a Blooper (according to SMG4) * Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Super Mario Attorney * SM64: Ssenmodnar 6.64 (100k special QNA Edition) * Super Pokeman 64 Bloopers: GYMS AND BADGES * SM64: Cooking with Bowser and Mario! * SM64 Bloopers: The Toadassass-ination * SM64: Ssenmodnar 7 (TOAST Edition) * SM64 Guides: Toadsworth's How to - Princess * Guards N' Retards: Prisoners * Retarded64: Mario's Spageti Delivary * Super Mario 64 Bloopers: SwagQuest * Super Minecraft 64 Bloopers: Legend of Steve * Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Spells n' Wiztards * SM64: Ssenmodnar 8 (150k Special) * Retarded64: Mario for Hire. * SM64: Ssenmodnar 9 - Time Travel Edition * SM64: Meet the Steve * SM64: The Retardness of 2014 * SM64: Ssenmodnar 10 (350k Apocalypse Special) * SM64 Bloopers: Can the Villager come out to play? * Mario Simulator Interactive! (500k Subscribers) * SM64 Bloopers: Casino, Cards and Chaos * SM64 Bloopers: SM64 Bloopers: Shy Guy Showdown * SM64 Halloween 2015: The 2Spooky Story * SM64: Cooking with Mario and Bowser 3! Relations avec les personnages Mario Mario est un bon ami de Steve. Leur relation amicale mutuelle est sûrement dû à leur stupidité mutuelle elle aussi. Mario est souvent énervé à cause des plaisanteries de Steve parfois. SMG4 Dans Meet the Steve, SMG4 avoue qu'il ne le déteste pas, mais rien sur lui ne fait de sens. Comme la majorité des personnages des bloopers, Steve l'agace. Notes * Sa catchphrase "Hi guys !" vient de la vidéo Bowser's Kingdom Episode 1. * Steve s'avère avoir un vocabulaire très élaboré quand il le veut bien, mais cela est uniquement vu dans Super Mario Attorney. Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Protagonistes Catégorie:Personnages récurrents